MX8 Snub Pistol
Background The Snub Pistol is the standard sidearm for the COG forces. It is sometimes referred to as the "COG Pistol" or the "Pea Shooter" in the gaming community It has a small ammo capacity of twelve 12.7mm AKA 50 caliber rounds (as seen labeled on the gun's concept art) and has a semi-automatic firing mode. The Weapon's Caliber noted on the gun The Snub is usually only used in more critical situations, such as when a soldier is low on ammo for his primary weapons. The Snub does contain a moderate zoom setting in its integrated scope, which increases accuracy for longer ranges. Like its counterpart the Boltok Pistol, the Snub should otherwise be saved for duel situations. Use This weapon is not often used due to the relatively low damage per hit and a small magazine size. However, in the hands of experienced users, this weapon can often save their lives; if used properly, the Snub can down an enemy faster than a Lancer Assault Rifle can (melee and firing). The Snub is also headshot capable but it requires extreme aim. It has a small magazine of twelve rounds with a semi-automatic firing mode, but the user can fire as fast as they can squeeze the trigger. This weapon can be used to lure Berserkers to charge at you and into the open where they can be shot. The Snub pistol has a higher ammo capacity and rate of fire than the Boltok pistol, at the cost of power per shot. An important aspect, however, is the accuracy of the Snub. It's extremely accurate, allowing for precise critical shots on an enemy. By pushing down on the right thumbstick, one can activate a small zoom, making the Snub an effective long range weapon should the player be lacking a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, this weapon is extremely deadly when in experienced hands. The Snub is semi-automatic; it fires as fast as the wielder can pull the trigger. If one isn't confident enough in his pistol abilities, the player should use it only in critical fire-fights when ammunition for other weapons has been used up. However it is oftentimes useful to pull out the pistol after shooting the enemy once with the Longshot and downing an enemy with only a few shots. It is also recommended to, like with the Gnasher Shotgun, fire a full magazine into a wall and get a Perfect Reload for it for more power in needed fire-fights. The Snub pistol is also very good at quickly silencing downed enemies at longer ranges due to its moderate scope setting, accessed by holding the left trigger and then clicking down the right thumbstick, when the player does not have a Longshot at hand. In other cases, the Snub pistol should be saved for one-on-one situations, where the integrated scope and its fast melee can give the user an advantage. The most common technique with the Snub is the pistol-whip, an extremely deadly and effective attack. Here, the wielder fires two rapid shots into an enemy, quickly following up with a melee swipe. If done quickly enough, a player can down an enemy in a split second (the Snub can melee nearly immediately after firing, which is unique). It is also possible to melee first and then fire, but the general idea is the same. Like The Longshot and The Boltok pistol, the Snub pistol is able to blow enemies heads off. The exception for the Snub pistol is that the enemy must have already been downed twice.